


Jon Joins The Spiral

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: Jon Joins [Insert Fear Here] [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Spiral!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon goes to talk with Helen after the girls get onto him for eating people's trauma
Relationships: Helen | The Distortion & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonathan Sims & The Spiral
Series: Jon Joins [Insert Fear Here] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737496
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	Jon Joins The Spiral

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by :0110malpense
> 
> They don't go looking for Annabelle fyi

He watched as the girls left, angry at him, not believing that he was actually being controlled. And maybe he wasn't, maybe he really couldn't stop himself from harming those people, maybe he wanted to eat their trauma. 

But that couldn't be right, he _hated_ what he had done, he wanted to fight it, but he couldn't. 

Jon sighed, leaning back in his desk chair, the conversation still playing through his brain. Well it was more like one specific part of the conversation. 

_"And since you did, you’ve spent every waking hour resisting. He knows exactly what he’s doing."_

Basira had said that, the first part directed at Daisy. She refused to believe that Daisy was having any trouble. But Jon knew that if she hadn't aligned herself with the eye she'd be murdering innocent people again. 

Jon paused at the thought. "If she hadn't aligned herself with the eye", He said it out loud, another thought blooming in his mind. 

A very dangerous thought. One he knew that he shouldn't act on, but if he didn't, he would continue to subject innocent people to a life full of nightmares, and he couldn't do that anymore. He needed help, and he knew how to get it. 

* * *

"Hello Archivist, what brings you down here?", Helen asked as Jon stepped down into the tunnels. She was leaning against her door. She looked bored. 

"I need your help", Jon said, he watched as she perked up and her smile grew. 

"This isn't about your.. eating habits again is it? Because frankly there's nothing I can do for you. You have to eat", As she spoke she stepped toward him, taking only a few steps to reach him. She leaned down over him, having a good two feet on him, she smirked, "Or are you wanting me to help you find your next meal?"

"That's not it", Jon told her, gritting his teeth and trying to keep his anger under control. 

"Then what is it? I don't have all day, and neither do you, your friends will be looking for their little monster as soon as they realize your gone", She spoke slowly and deliberately, the static in her voice becoming even more of a background noise, making her point stand out even more. 

"I want to know if I can be of any use to you, to the spiral", He finally told her, trying to ignore the fact that she called him a monster, even though he is one. 

"You want to become aligned with the spiral? Now why would someone like you want that?", Helen asked, looking him over. 

"When Daisy joined the eye it became easier for her to ignore her cravings. The same has to be true for this, if I joined the spiral, I might be able to control myself", He explained, gesturing with his hands as he talked, Helen could see the nervousness dripping off of him. 

"Well, I suppose it could work, but it might also make you very sick. Your friend, Daisy, she's not healthy, I know you've seen it, her weight loss, her deteriorating mental health, her hunger is eating at her and she's fighting back so hard it's killing her, and the same might happen to you", Helen told him. 

"I know, and I also know that I can't help them if I'm hurting people. Even if I die, I'll be of more use to them that way than I am now", Jon said, standing up a bit straighter, he never made eye contact with Helen, but she knew that he was too smart for that. 

Helen smiled, and turned back towards her door, walking over to it, "If your sure that you want this, I'm sure we can find someway to make you useful to the spiral"

She kept walking but stopped when he didn't follow her. She turned to him, her voice becoming soft, "Jon, if you want to do this, you have to come with me, but I'm not going to force you. Do you want this?"

Jon stood there for a moment, thinking and it was then that they heard noises coming from his office, the girls had noticed that he was missing. 

"Jon if you don't come now I won't let you do it later, make your decision before they come down here", Helen said, trying to hurry him up.

Jon looked at the direction of his office and then back towards Helen. He met her eyes for the first time since she became the distortion, and he nodded. 

As he walked towards the door they could hear the others making their way into the tunnels, calling his name. He began to run, reaching the door and stepping into the hallway as the three girls reached them. 

Helen shut the door and leaned against it once again. 

"Helen, open the door, we have to stop Jon", Basira said.

"I can't let you do that", She told them, crossing her long arms across her chest. 

"Why not?!", Melanie asked, not wanting to deal with this. 

"Because Jon doesn't want to be your monster anymore. He wants to become part of the spiral, and a few days in Hell outta do the trick", Helen laughed as she spoke. 

"Why would you do that to him?", Basira asked, surprised as Helen's sudden unwillingness to help them. 

"Because he asked me to, why else?", Helen told her, reaching for the doorknob behind her back, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." 

Helen opened the door, and entered, but before shutting it she looked out at them one more time, "Don't worry, you'll see him soon, he just won't be like how you remember him, but you wanted him to change right? So it's all good. Bye Ladies, tell Martin I said hi"

With that the door snapped shut and disappeared from the tunnels.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
